


The realisation sealed with a kiss

by ReddwarfSherlockfan_16



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Holding Hands, Hospitals, M/M, Shirtless
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 06:03:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2611115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReddwarfSherlockfan_16/pseuds/ReddwarfSherlockfan_16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock Holmes and John Watson find out that they are closer than they think when they realise they love each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The case ends here...

December followed the autumn closely and brought many secrets alight. Sherlock had just finished his case on the Secret coder and settled down one night to a glass of white wine.  
"Bored, bored, bored...." Sherlock continued saying while taking a few pieces of paper from his desk. John walked in and braced himself for the news that he would express to Sherlock.  
"Sherlock.. I have some news for you." John interrupted Sherlock, then he sat down next to him. "I'm getting married!" John cheered as he hugged Sherlock. Sherlock's face dropped in sadness as he shed a small and unnoticable tear from his eyes. As quickly as the news was said, Sherlock stood up and walked out the room. John looked at him as he exited and felt something was unusual about Sherlock's behaviour. Later that day, John went into his room and looked at the walls. He let out a sigh of sadness as he would miss home and most of all, he would miss Sherlock. A suitcase was already packed on the bed and closed shut with a tiny and delicate padlock. He then sat down next to the suitcase and put his head in his hands and started to cry. Sherlock walked past John's room and heard him crying. He put his head next to the door and listened. As he did, he began to cry too. This was the first time Sherlock had ever heard John cry as John always hid his feelings away like the animals when hide in the winter to escape the cold. Sherlock could not bear to see him cry so he arranged for a stag-do for John. Although John and Sherlock didn't have the same tastes when it came to having fun, Sherlock arranged for them to go to a bar.  
On the night of the Stag-do, John started to get dressed and then Sherlock accidentally walked in on him without a top on. John turned around and as soon as he saw Sherlock, he covered up his chest. "Sherlock! Could you knock in the future when you want to enter my room?" John screamed as he stared at Sherlock. Sherlock turned around and allowed John to put his shirt.  
"Shirts are boring... a waste of time. They shouldn't have been invited. Then again... I would disagree in the future." Sherlock questionned.  
"What are you rambling on about now?" John asked.  
"Logic is dull... boring, useless.... but my logic makes sense." Sherlock answered back.  
John sighed and laughed in a cute way. "Aah... Sometimes, I don't understand you Sherlock. But you do make me laugh." John complimented.  
3 hours later....  
Sherlock and John were nearing the end of the Stag-do as it was already midnight. By that point, Sherlock and John had definitely had a bit too much to drink and were drunk. As they started to walk home, Sherlock grabbed John's hand. John looked down at their hands and smiled at Sherlock.  
"John, your hands are freezing. I'll keep you warm." Sherlock stuttered as he was getting a little lightheaded. John started to walk closer to Sherlock and put his arm around Sherlock's back. Sherlock then stopped John in the street.  
"John... can I ask you something?" Sherlock asked. John then nodded and stood opposite John.  
"Do you... love me? Like I love you?" Sherlock questionned. John then looked starstruck at Sherlock and his eyes lit up. He then put his arms around Sherlocks waist.  
"Yes... I do Sherlock. I love you."  
Sherlock smiled in a cute way and leaned in to kiss him. John picked up the signals and then leaned in as well to catch his kiss. As their lips met, they held hands and stood closer. Sherlock then put his arms around John and brought him closely. John finished the kiss and smiled and said "Wow... that was my first kiss... and the best."  
Sherlock smilied and held his hands tightly. "Let's carry on walking home, I don't want you to catch a cold or get ill." Whispered Sherlock as they carried on walking as it began to snow.


	2. The hangover of a lifetime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the stag-do, John and Sherlock were aware of the kiss they shared the night before and tried to hide everything.

As the alarm clock rang to wake up John, only mumbles could be heard over this noise. John awoke from his slumber, still remembering the night before. He then sat up on his bed and started to question the things he did. He remembered holding hands with Sherlock and smiled at the thought. As he got off his bed and stretched, Sherlock knocked on his bedroom door. "John.... do you remember what happened last night? I can't seem to place anything that happened." Said Sherlock in a rather quiet voice, to stop his and John's head from ringing with pain.  
"I only remember us walking home, holding hands and... kissing." John stated while trying to take off his shirt that he had woren the previous night.  
"Pardon?.... We what?" Sherlock asked, looking almost shocked at the fact. John turned round to face Sherlock and smiled.  
"I thought it was the best night of my life. Sherlock, we had so much fun... Besides, you are not that bad at having fun after a few drinks." John explained. Sherlock smiled and hugged John. John could see Sherlock blushing and held him tightly.  
"I do love you John, but no one can find out about last night. It could destroy your marriage and your reputation." Sherlock said sadly as his face dropped. John held Sherlocks hands and they both smiled. Something more between them was born and as days passed, it grew into a winter blossom which advanced quickly into spring romance.  
John wasn't going to be married until July and Sherlock thought was a great opportunity to let John explore life before being tied down to a woman. Sherlock was sad at the fact that July was soon nearly upon them and was not prepared to lose John to a woman that he didn't really know. Mary was... unusal and strange compared to the rest. There was something about her that Sherlock couldn't trust about her. He knew that she was loving to John but turned around a new leaf to being horrible when it came to talk to him. This woman was different from the rest. Mysterious... almost deadly. Sherlock knew thatshe was trouble, but didn't inform John. John was happy, and Sherlock couldn't risk destroying his happiness, not after all the bad they have both been through. John was getting ready one evening to go out with Mary (his fiancee), when he heard a bang at the door. John quickly put on his coat and went downstairs to greet his fiancee at the door. But when he opened the door, everything went black. Hours later, the police called Sherlock. "Sherlock... you may need to come down to the station. Its.. its about John. We don't know where he is." Greg said to Sherlock. Sherlock don't reply as he was shocked. A tear rolled down his cheek. Was it all over so soon? p


End file.
